


Tonsure Touch

by amoama



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar is obsessed with the tonsure. </p>
<p>For the Drabble Day prompt, "bald".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonsure Touch

Athelstan can’t help but notice that the tonsure seems to really freak Ragnar out but it also delights him. He seems convinced that this is the way that Athelstan communicates with his god. Ragnar takes every opportunity to touch it or give the top of Athelstan’s head a knock. He offers a wax to rub into it. He even asks Athelstan if he wants help shaving it.

Athelstan can’t bear to re-shear it though. It signifies something that he’s not anymore. Speaks of a devotion that he no longer has. He’s too interested in his new life, this new faith.


End file.
